1. Field of the Invention
This is a Continuation-In-Part application of applicant's former patent application with application Ser. No. 10/382,531, filed on Mar. 7, 2003 now abandoned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional ratchet wrench 90 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 19 comprises a drive head 92 formed with a receiving recess 920 and a driving recess 921 located beside the receiving recess 920, a ratchet wheel 93 mounted in the receiving recess 920, two locking blocks 95 mounted in the driving recess 921, an urging block 94 mounted in the driving recess 921 and urged on one of the two locking blocks 95, two restoring members 96 mounted in the driving recess 921 and urged on a respective one of the two locking blocks 95, and a direction control knob 940 pivotably mounted on the drive head 92 and connected to the urging block 94 for rotating the urging block 94 to control the driving direction of the two locking blocks 95. However, the locking blocks 95 of the first conventional ratchet wrench 90 do not have a smaller driving angle.
A second conventional ratchet wrench 90A in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 20 comprises a drive head 92A having an inner wall formed with a plurality of locking teeth 920A, a drive member 93A mounted in the drive head 92A, and a locking block 95A pivotally mounted in the drive member 93A and engaged with the locking teeth 920A of the drive head 92A. However, the locking block 95A of the second conventional ratchet wrench 90A do not have a smaller driving angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,386 to Chiang discloses a ratchet wrench that includes a complicated structure having a control member 26 having a pillar 262 and a press disk 261 on the pillar 26, the pillar 262 includes a plurality of circular holes 263 for receiving compression springs S2 and the corresponding balls R. The chamber 231 of the drive member 23 has two annular gears 27, 27′ which respectively enclose one of the first pawls 24 and one of the second pawls 25. The pillar is located at a center of the drive head of the wrench and a bevel gear 221 is connected on a top end of the drive shaft 22. The first and second pawls are engaged with the annular gears by the outer teeth 241 and one-side serrations 251 which are located at an inner position and enclosed by the annular gears. The number of parts makes the assembling processes to be extremely time-consuming and the parts include many different sizes and shapes which increase the manufacturing cost.